


A Lifetime Of Picture Perfect Moments

by Bonebreakjack



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Background Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: A series of one shots I'm writing to let my ideas flow. They may or may not become full fics later, but its mostly me spilling my head cannons and scenarios into words.There will be ships, but this is mostly just gen.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. A Little Present To Fill You With Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Sonic 06 Game: Silvers world has no hope and very little life, so he tries to find hope to keep life and light in his families eyes alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Silver in his fire filled world finds something precious.  
> Rating: T  
> Pairings: None  
> Genre: Family/Friendship

Silver panted excitedly as he flew home where his family was. In his soot covered hands was something so precious he couldn't let it fall at all. Not to the fiery hell that is his world. 

He took breaks on roofs ignoring his grumbling stomach, logically Silver knew he shouldn't be using his powers so much. They sapped at his energy far too quickly, and he doesn't have that much to spare to begin with. Their teacher was doing the best she could to find rations but there is only so much left and they were growing teenagers. They had to be careful and conserve their power.

But he couldn't chance loosing the precious item he found, Blaze would be so overjoyed, well in her way. Coral has probably never seen anything like it either. 

It would also give their teacher some hope.

So despite how his body shook from exertion how his stomach growled for food he doesn't have right now. Silver kept going until he saw the dark mountain side. Their teacher had decided this would be Home until Iblis starts to make its way towards them again. It was cut off from any of the survivor camps, far from the directions.

Considering how the Iblis chased them, nd the way the survivors treated them it was best the best option to keep everyone safe. Even if Silver wasnt happy with it.

Hearing a slight rustling he calmed down and looked at his prize and was happy to see it was still okay. Huffing he set himself down and walked into the hidden cave entrance, it was dark with only a few small lights to unsure he didn't walk into a wall. 

He turned and followed them easily deep within the mountain until he heard some splashing and quiet conversation. Trying not to grin like maniac he hid his prize behind his back until he came into Coral's little alcove. Blaze was next to her on a plastic bean bag that was held together with duck tape and prayers.

"Hey you guys sorry I'm late-"  
  


"Where have you been? You were gone way too long. Androidmeda was just about to go on a one mecha search party for you." Blaze never raised her voice but her disapproval was thick and made Silvers hears turn back with shame. He didn't mean to worry them but he had to get this!

"I'm sorry, I'll go see her in a second so she doesn't tear the city apart. I just-" He quickly took his prize out and presented it to his friends, his family, as a for of appeasement for making them worry. Silver closed his eyes as he held out a little plant, it was odd and smooth, grayish green with an oval shaped that split open to let the bright yellow flower bloom in all its audacity. 

A quick gasp was heard from Coral and she jumped from her little pond to with the water splashing from her quick movement. Another pair of footprints much slower and softer followed. Silver opened his eyes to them both in awe, Blaze uncaring of her facade was gone as she admired the little plant that sat heavy but delicate in Silvers hands.

"I've never seen a flower in real life before. I know Androidmeda said they existed around her time but-"Blaze had to calm herself and even allowed a smile to come to her lips as she delicately ran a claw on a petal as if afraid it would disappear like a mirage.

Coral couldn't seam to stop moving making awed noises as she tried to look at the plant from every possible angle. She kept reaching forward as if to touch but then pull her hands away at the last second. She shook with unending energy of joy and eagerness.

"Was this all you found? Was there more? I can't believe you were able to find something so alive!"

"During our last recent battle I noticed it in an old house, everything was burned but this showed brightly. I wanted to get it it immediately but we were too injured. So i waited until I went into patrol today." Silver said sheepishly as he handed it to Coral who now became stock still, she froze unsure what to do and looked to Blaze for help.  
  
Blaze had none to spare for poor Coral and kept petting the plant.  
  


The three was scared out of their thoughts as familiar stomping noises made them freeze up like misbehaving children. Coral panicked but still refused to move and Blaze went back to her more chilly facade even though her tail was twitching to show her stress.

Silver on the other hand was sweating like a sinner in church, and he was about to confess a whole bunch of sins he didn't commit in order to avoid the scolding he know he was about to get.

"-When I get my servos on that white quilled brat he's going to be doing laps around this mountain for the next ETERNITY-"Androidmeda quickly passed by the room her voice fading with punishments she would hand to Silver.

It quickly became louder as she stomped quickly back into the room and pointed an accusing finger to her now found and well charge.

"YOU!"

"ME?!"

"Your helping me with digging duty for the next two weeks."

Silver wanted to sag in defeat, he *hated* digging duty though he knew it was need to keep them safe.

Bunch of stupid tedious rock moving it was though.

"What's that in your hand Coral?" Perking up at this he took the flower from his frozen friends grasp and didn't notice as she collapsed to floor in relief as if being saved from unforeseen burden. Silver held it to Androidmeda narrowed holographic eyes as she scanned him and the flower. Her expression softened as a metal claw delicately poked at the thick base of the plant that sat innocent an unyielding in Silvers ash covered hands.

"Ah, Now I see." And that was all she said about it but the tension left the room and much happier calmer one was in its place.

Next day Silver found a book in his room on how to care for succulents and cacti. It made his heart burst with excitement at being able to care for his little plant.

He still had to do digging duty though.

Lucky for him Androidmeda only gave him one week instead of two.


	2. There Can Only Be One Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tails loves his big brother but not enough for this  
> Rating: K  
> Pairings: none  
> Genre: Humor

"I. _Refuse._ " Tails the ever so kind and optimistic young fox voice had never sounded so chilly until this day. But he was not budging on this, not now, _not ever._

"Tails come one! You always sleep on the top bunk, let me have a chance once in a while."Sonic didn't whine, but he damn near wanted because this was seriously selfish of his little brother who he loved so much, and would love even more he would fucking share.

"No! I like sleeping in tall places you know that, plus you always get hungry in the middle of the night and end up snacking in your bed. If I sleep in the bunk below I'm getting your crumbs all over me. No way, no deal!" Tails stomped his foot and his namesakes bristled ready to throw down if needed.

"I promise not to-"

"I usually believe your promises but not on this."

" _ **GASP**_ From my own little brother, I can't believe this selfishness and lack of faith." Sonic grabbed his chest as if heartbroken by Tails words, like they cut into his soul like nothing else could. 

"If it means I can sleep peacefully at night I would sacrifice your rest for mine."

"How could you be so cruel to your big brother who has cared and loved you since forever!?"

"Easy like this!"Tails jumped towards the bunk bed in order to climb towards his prize but was stopped hand on his leg that threw him into the comfy couch. Sonic laughed like a jerk as Tail tried to get his bearings.

"You really think you could trick the fastest thing alive?"

"The fastest thing alive has a big ego if he forgets who his little brother is." On of his tails snapped and Sonic avoided it but yelped as the other one grabbed his ankle and pulled hard. He feel face first into the pile of laundry making a yelp on the way down.

Keeping his hold on Sonic's leg he let out a war cry as he jumped on the stubborn hedgehog and the two wrestled for victory of their Top bunk prize.  
  
Unfortunately there was no winner as the two had tired themselves out from the battle and ended up falling asleep on the floor instead. Both awakening with sore backs and sore prides the next morning.


	3. Your Just a Little TOO Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Shadow doesn't like how his eyes and how they scare people.   
> Rating: K  
> Genre: Family/Friendship  
> Bingo Prompt- Body Image issues

Shadow didn't like his eyes.

He didn't like how they slightly glowed, how they were slitted, he didn't like how red they were. 

People would look into his eyes and get nervous dropping their gazes, after a while he finally noticed that no one looked him in the eye anymore when they spoke. It hurt in a way Shadow couldn't describe yet, a form of rejection of something Shadow had to live with that because of something he had no control over.

 _It wasn't fair._  
  
The only ones who didn't care were Maria and Dr. Robotnik. His memories were still fuzzy from when he had first awoken into this new world. But after the tests the warmth of a loving hug and child's happy voice filled his mind putting him at ease and reassured him the world he was born into was safe and kind. Even if it it later turned out to be untrue.

And its in that child room across her bed that he mopes. Once again having to talk to people who were to scared to look into his ugly eyes.

"So this is where you ran off too." A soft voice made him peak out from under the blanket to look at his friend and sister. Maria was a small young lady, with blonde hair, skin that was pale with sickness.....

And pretty blue eyes.

Shadow huffed at her before going back under the blanket.

"Don't be like that-" A weight press right next to the bed thought it hardly made a dent. "-Talk to me why did you run off in the middle of the tests today."

She was scratching behind his ear, and it was **cheating.** Maria knew that was his weakness and shamelessly used it against him! Still he succumbed all the same and pressed into her hands until he came out form the blankets so he can get her nails. However Maria was crafty one, and pulled her hands away as soon as he tried to lean back into them.

"Uh Uh Uh! Tell me what happened or I won't give any more."

"That's so incredibly low handed of you."

"I never claimed to be a saint~."

There was a soft silence before Shadow sighed and pressed his fingers under his eyes. His accursed, ugly eyes.

"I don't like my eyes, they scare people . Everyone someone talks to me they look nervous or afraid. I hate it." He curled in slightly as if ashamed for admitting what was in retrospect a small insecurity he should learn to ignore.

Small calloused hands touched his face and they were directed into Maria eyes. She smiled soft and full of understanding.

"I know, its hard to be judge for something you have no control of. Its not your fault you were born with the looks you were. Its just life throwing the dice." She sounded melancholy, a bit bitter, and Shadow aches for her. Being born with a sickness that was slowly killing her,no one would ask for that. Yet here she suffers with it all the same.

"Hey Shadow, want to see something?"

He nodded and his tail twitched in anticipation before slowing down as Maria brought her fingers to her eyes. His own widened as she pulled out blue contacts with white sclera .

And in the place of human, pretty, _normal,_ were blood red, black, and **Alien**.

He felt his quills raise in surprise and Shadow got closer to inspect her eyes. With out the blue Maria looked less pale somehow, the darkness of her eyes seemed to have given her a liveliness that he didn't realize was missing from his friend. Almost like a mask was pulled off and he was seeing her actual face.

He cupped her face fascinated by this new discovery before it hit him this must have been what she also meant about being born with something you couldn't control.

Like him.

"I don't know if you remember this, but when we first met I was so happy when I saw your eyes. It wasn't just me and grandpa-"

Dr. Robotnik has eyes like this too? That would explain the sunglasses.

"-I wasn't the only one with them here. But you also asked a lot of questions and humans scare easy, so I had to hide them for a bit." She finally took her face from his hands and gave him a hug.  
  
"You have our eyes and I have never been happier. _Your family_ Shadow, they are proof that you are. However it has to remain our little secret. I know you don't feel like it now but I think your eyes are very beautiful like gems."  
  
Shadow melted in the hug and felt some of the insecurity fade. Not all, not yet, but knowing Maria has the same eyes and loves them too made him feel less bad about it.  
  
They were family eyes, and he could learn to love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so funny thing about this story, it was inspired by a fanart I saw a while ago(and keep trying to find). And it got me thinking why is Eggman always wearing shaded sunglasses? Has anyone ever seen his eyes? and the idea kept growing and growing. So I think this came from Archie comics of the Sonic the hedgehog cartoon of Robotnik having Red eyes and Black scelra and now I'm saying its genetic thing that shows the whole family isnt as...human as they make themselves out to be.
> 
> Cause Doom has more orange/redish eyes that leans more orange and Shadow has a more dark saturated red.


End file.
